Regalo de cumpleaños
by Altair SC
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Eska, Bolin ha sido invitado y como cualquier otro asistente debe llevar un regalo. ¿Qué sera? Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! :)


**Disclaimer:** Legend Of Korra en general no me pertenece, todo es de Konietzco y ellos.

" **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!"**

¡Hola! Vengo con mi segundo regalo pero esta vez para... _**"Roach17"**_ _*aplausos y confeti* Diré; tuve grandes problemas con tus peticiones :s No estoy nada pero nadita acostumbrada a escribir o leer o shippear a los personajes que querías ni los generos D: Jamas he escrito algo de Crimen o de suspenso o Sci-Fi (tengo que trabjar en ello. Te contaré: En principo estaba haciendo el de Varrick pero se me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza que casi exploto :c Obviamente iba a ser un long fic calculaba de uno capitulos pero escribiendo el capitulo 3 me atasque (literalmente) fue en los dias en que ni siquiera podía sacar 300 palabras para el drabble de concurso, lamentable, así que acudí a un Beta :D todavía había tiempo y eso así que le pedí ayuda, le entregue el escrito y todo pero incluso con ayuda no iba a lograr terminar nada :c Simplemente había cosas que no me cuadraban así que me recomendó que mejor inciara otra petición y de eso salió esto._

 _Nunca jamas había intentado escribir sobre ellos dos, al final de todo se me hizo una pareja muy linda :3 Con todo y contratiempos espero en serio que sea tu agrado, así que..._

* * *

A Bolin no le gustaba ir a las fiestas de la gente rica, le parecían aburridas y completamente llenas de cosas que le daban muy igual pero ese día se encontraba muy entusiasmado, demasiado a decir verdad. Mako se olía a que iba a hacer una trastada esa noche y pensaba seriamente en cancelar su ida, pasaba de volver a pagar cualquier cosa que su hermano fuera a romper.

\- Bolin – Mako estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones del palacio del Polo Norte y se había pasado la última media hora siguiendo a su nervioso hermano con los ojos – Bolin... – su hermano lo ignoro y siguió caminando de un lado a otro hablando consigo mismo - ¡Bolin! –

Bolin dio tumbos volteando a ver a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado así desde que llegamos – preguntó Mako

Bolin se llevó las manos a la cabeza jalándose el cabello y haciendo una mueca extraña.

\- ¿Qué que me sucede? – preguntó retóricamente - ¡Mako! ¡Es la fiesta de Eska! –

\- Aja – asintió Mako sin saber que tenía eso de especial. - ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Cómo así? ¿Ya no te acuerdas lo que voy a hacer hoy? – preguntó algo dolido.

Mako se lo pensó un rato tratando de recordar conversaciones anteriores hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en efecto su hermano le había compartido sus planes.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó – De todas formas, ¿Qué le ves? – pregunto extrañado.

\- Ella es… es única. Su mirada es tan…, su cabello tan… y las palabras que usa son tan… - dio un suspiro – Es increíble. ¿Crees que me diga que sí?– preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

Mako rodo los ojos, consultó el reloj que estaba sobre una mesita cercana a el mueble y en seguida se levantó.

\- Bueno, hermano realmente espero que lo haga –

No quería imaginar si recibía una negativa, lo tendría que soportar atascándose con helado y chocolate un par de semanas o más.

\- Hay que adelantarnos o llegaremos tarde – le dijo llevándose a Bolin hecho un manojo de nervios. – Relájate, estaré contigo ¿está bien? Te ayudare en lo que pueda – le dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros sonriéndole para infundirle confianza. Bolin solo asintió.

Los hermanos tenían ciertos privilegios aunque lo negaran, que fueran muy buenos amigos del avatar cuyos primos eran los cumpleaños no es como si no contara. Les habían permitido quedarse en el palacio del Norte para alistarse para la fiesta y realmente no habían puesto mucha resistencia, en especial Bolin que aprovechó cada momento en el lugar para posar sus ojos en Eska quien le devolvía una mirada que pretendía ser gélida e indiferente.

Se dirigieron al salón donde se haría la celebración, por cada paso que daban Bolin se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Había ensayado todo el día lo que le diría y como lo haría pero ahora que estaba a pocos momentos de hacerlo su mente se había quedado en blanco. No podía recordar ni como empezaba el discurso que tenía preparado, ni siquiera donde lo iba a hacer.

"Eres un caso Bolin" pensó al encontrarse todavía más nervioso cuando entro al salón y vio que la gente ya estaba allí.

Volteó a pedir ayuda a su hermano pero este ya había desaparecido. Avanzo unos pasos titubeantes y lo encontró con Korra, Asami y otra chica que probablemente acabara de conocer.

\- Vaya ayuda la tuya – murmuro algo picado.

Bueno estaba solo. Se abrió paso entre los asistentes y alcanzó a ver a la chica que buscaba y por la que sus manos estaban heladas. Respiro profundo y se dispuso a ir por ella cuando un mar de gente lo rodeó incluyéndolo en una media luna frente a los mellizos cumpleañeros para entonar el "Feliz Cumpleaños". Bolin no tuvo más remedio que seguir la canción a cómo podía porque sinceramente no podía pensar ni recordar claramente. La canción terminó, Eska y Desna mostraron una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y regresaron a sus lugares en la mesa central.

"Ahora o nunca"

Volvió a respirar profundo y armándose de valor fue hacía ellos. Se detuvo justo al lado de Eska quien lentamente volteo para saber quién era el que interrumpía su visión del lado oeste del salón.

Bolin se aclaró la garganta denotando nerviosismo.

\- ¿Pu…puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó maldiciéndose internamente por hacer tartamudeado como imbécil.

Desna también volteo a verlo interrogativamente.

\- ¿Accederás a crear una conversación con el humano a lado tuyo cuyos gestos denotan una pobre seguridad? – preguntó a su hermana.

Bolin se concentró en que "sus gestos no demostraran su pobre seguridad" y Eska asintió a su hermano.

\- Permanece – le dijo a Desna.

Bolin la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a los jardines cercanos al salón sintiendo la gélida, interrogativa y probablemente mortal mirada de Desna siguiéndolos. Trago en seco, siguió caminando con Eska de la mano hasta que encontró el lugar que había visto antes donde todo los había planeado. Y sí, allí estaba justo donde la dejo. Se detuvo y soltó a la morena.

\- Bueno… yo…eh…veras quería decirte un par de cosas importantes – empezó tartamudeando – Son muy importantes ¿sabes? Son cosas… que digo cosas… eh… no sé cómo nombrar eso… ¿Ya te dije que era importante? – pregunto de la manera más tonta que pudo encontrar.

Eska arqueo una ceja y escondió sus manos. Jamás dejaría que alguien viera que estaba nerviosa por estar sola con Bolin lejos de la mirada de la gente, en medio de un jardín nevado.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de forma tan poco grácil y fluida? – preguntó queriendo sonar lo más normal posible.

Bolin suspiro y en lugar de hablar se puso en cuclillas justo donde estaban sacando mediante Tierra Control una cajita de madera que había dejado enterrada ese día por la mañana, se la entregó y espero ansioso.

Eska intento medir el peso según lo que sus manos decían, la examino detenidamente unos momentos encontrándole alguna utilidad pero al no hallar nada miró al maestro tierra.

\- ¿Para qué me serviría esto exactamente? – preguntó

\- Solo ábrela – le respondió Bolin apunto de arrepentirse y querer salir corriendo.

Eska torció el gesto volviendo a examinarla, encontró el broche y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro la cajita estaba forrado con terciopelo y un colchoncillo de la misma tela en donde se posaba una figura en forma de calavera tallada en fina madera y metal. Tomo la pieza y la sostuvo entre sus dedos viéndola de cerca. Atenta como ella era se dedicó a estudiar el tallado, lo de la madera había sido a mano pero el metal…

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – le preguntó dejando ver un ligero cambio de emoción en su timbre de voz.

\- Sí – confirmo Bolin sintiéndose orgulloso – Mira. La madera conseguí la isla cola de ballena, te oía hablar una vez con tu hermano que el mejor lugar para conseguir madera para tallar los collares de compromiso era la isla cola de ballena así que fui por un pedazo… en cuanto al metal pues Korra me ayudo un poco. Logre hacer metal control pero aún no sé cómo funciona en realidad. Tarde varios días para sacar las incrustaciones. –

Eska escuchó la explicación de Bolin con atención y siguió observando su calavera. La madera era el material principal y el metal se encontraba decorando los huecos de los ojos y los dientes, la volteó y justo detrás venía incrustado con metal la inscripción "E & B".

\- Sé que te estas preguntando el porque te lo doy y bueno la verdad es… la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo de ser amigos yo… yo siento que algo cambio entre nosotros, tu sabes, vernos con otros ojos… - pero Bolin no pudo terminar de explicarle nada.

Eska se abalanzó al cuello de Bolin rodeándolo con sus brazos plantándole un gran beso. Extrañado por la prematura reacción de Eska, Bolin no respondió pero no paso ni un segundo cuando se encontró rodeándole la cintura y devolviéndole el beso efusivamente a la maestra agua. Pasaron unos momentos en donde Eska había perdido el sentido del razonamiento y Bolin se encontraba perdido en su paraíso personal hasta que ella se separó casi con brusquedad tratando de no mirarle a los ojos, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. Bolin sonreía bobamente, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio el rostro de Eska completamente coloreado de carmín.

\- Está bien – le dijo suavemente tomándole la barbilla obligando mirarle a los ojos – Te quiero –

Acercó su rostro al de ella y con más tranquilidad comenzó otro beso tratando de reflejarle su cariño.

* * *

 **¿Algun review por ahi? :c**

 **Roach17 ¡espero te haya gustado! :D**

 **Altair~**


End file.
